Purifying A Broken Soul
by darkgirl3
Summary: Lydia is just like Danny a Guardian Angel. However, she has the job of purifying Aiden's soul. It has more darkness, but he's worth saving. Done as a gift on another site.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing if did then would have been different.**

 **AN: I hadn't planned on writing a follow up with Lydia's side of saving Aiden, but I was asked so I wrote this. I hope it is enjoyed.**

 **Title: Purifying A Broken Soul**

 **Characters: Lydia/Aiden, Ethan/Danny**

 **Summary: Lydia is just like Danny a Guardian Angel. However, she has the job of purifying Aiden's soul. It has more darkness, but he's worth saving.**

 **Chapter 1**

Lydia knew she had her work cut out for her. It hadn't been until she had touched Aiden that she knew he was the one. The one meaning the teenage version of the little boy she had saved. She had weakened herself so much by saving him years ago. Her Angel side had gone dormant until Peter Hale had tried to turn her. Whatever he had done to bring his self back had triggered something in her. It wasn't until now that she knew why she had been awakened.

When she had brushed Aiden's hand taking his phone it had been clear. She was glad she could semi control her powers or it would have been bad. The library would have needed a second remodel. She was finally back to her full strength, but her powers were still building up.

When Stiles had told her Aiden was an Alpha she had been lost in her own thoughts. She had been sorting out Aiden's memories that had been forced upon her. She had almost missed the conversation about sacrifices completely. She had pulled her brain back to the present long enough to tell Stiles to let his dad deal with the problem. After that she had gone to seek Aiden out so she could watch him. She needed to know what he was like in the present. His memories were thrown all together and she couldn't find a time line.

A week had passed since that day and she was finally able to control her powers. Danny had helped her find what she needed to take the darkness from Aiden. Danny had already saved Ethan destroying all of the darkness. She could see the difference in the older twin just by looking. She was hoping it would be that easy with Aiden, but Aiden didn't trust as easy as Ethan had.

She had saved Aiden when his parents were being murdered. He had been innocent at ten. She had seen a future of love and happiness before she had collapsed into her body. That future she was hoping could still be salvaged. She needed a better look at his soul because a quick fuck in the coach's office wasn't getting her what she needed.

She was searching for him at the moment because she needed to get to him before he did something else. He'd already locked Isaac in the supply closet earlier with Alison. It had infuriated her so badly that he had pulled that stunt. He had done it on his own too because Ethan hadn't helped. He wasn't going to help Aiden in the terms of revenge or whatever the Alpha pack was doing now. She turned the corner and found both Ethan and Aiden standing in the hall.

 **~LA AL~**

"Aiden, I said you can't do this," Ethan growled standing in front of his brother. He was doing his best to keep Aiden out of trouble. So far he had talked him out of some things. He was hoping Lydia would hurry up and help his brother. Danny had promised she was working on it.

"They are getting their asses beat down," Aiden growled right back. No one messed with his bike and got away with it. It was over board for what he had done to Isaac by locking him in the supply closet. Something Ethan wouldn't even help him with and he didn't know why. Something had changed in his brother in the last week and he could sense it. Ethan had gotten pissed at him for what he'd done and punched him. Something they only did if they were 'fake fighting.'

Lydia could tell that it wasn't going to go well at all. She had been trying to calm down from her anger after what he had done earlier. Ethan had gotten there before Scott had, before Isaac could hurt Alison. It wasn't the first time that Ethan had stopped Aiden or tried to fix what he had done. She had gotten there just as Ethan had punched Aiden. She thought it had brought the younger twin back to the present. Now, she knew it had only gotten him to quit for a while.

Lydia walked up behind Aiden letting some of the light from her Angelic powers come out. She looked at Ethan before bringing her hand up right behind Aiden's heart. She couldn't take away all of the darkness here. She had to be intimately connected to do that and it had to be wanted. Aiden had to want to be saved and she was hoping that he wanted that.

"Hold him," Lydia spoke in a voice that was more powerful than her human voice.

Ethan took hold of his brother before Lydia's hand touched Aiden's back. Aiden didn't have a chance to fight it was so fast. A blinding pain went through his back for a moment before Aiden slummed forward into his twins' embrace.

"Danny will help you get him out of here," Lydia said letting the light go back into her hand. She hadn't needed that much energy for the sleeping touch. "He's worth saving," she said seeing the worry in Ethan's eyes. "I'm just going to need more privacy than Danny did for you," she gave him a smile before looking to Danny who had appeared.

"Deucalion's here we have to go now before he senses us," Danny said easily taking Aiden from Ethan's hold. Danny smiled seeing the hand print that was burnt onto Aiden's back. It wouldn't fully heal until Lydia finished what she started here. "Be careful, Lyd. They don't call him a demon wolf for nothing," he added before vanishing taking both twins with him leaving no trace that he was there.

"I know," Lydia said even though Danny was gone. She closed her eyes for a moment letting them go back to their natural color. They had become icy blue when she'd been using her powers. She took her bag before going down the hall, right passed Deucalion. It was a risky move, but she was fed up with the demon wolf. She was glad she was about to take Aiden from him. Ennis and Kali were beyond saving and she felt nothing but ice as she walked passed the alpha.

 **~AL LA~**

Lydia placed her lips over Aiden's removing the sleeping spell she had placed on him. Danny had brought him to the lake house for the privacy she needed. She had gone through his memories all night. She had sorted through the bad and good moments of his life. She knew just what he had done at times to protect his brother. She wanted to take everything bad he'd ever felt away.

She had cried feeling the pain that was locked away in his soul. She felt the wall he had put up to keep his self from being hurt again. She could tell that Ethan was the only one that had ever touched his heart since they were ten. In all the blackness however, she had found light buried down deep. It was part of the light she had left years before when she had saved him from death. That light was what kept him from completely becoming a monster. The remorse he felt even though he did what he did to survive. She sat on the coffee table waiting for him to wake.

Aiden opened his eyes sitting up ready to attack whatever had gotten him. However, when he saw Lydia sitting just as casual as she could he stopped. "You did something to me," he stated looking at her trying to figure out what she was. There was something about the human he'd been sent to watch. He just didn't think she was all that human and he couldn't believe he had missed it.

"I stopped you before you did something even more stupid, Aiden," Lydia said meeting his gaze. She wasn't going to play the guessing game not wanting to wait any longer to restore Aiden. "I'm an Angel, Guardian to be exact," she added hoping he didn't laugh at her.

He deserved that life she had saw for the ten year old. She was just glad that she had time to give him another chance. He was still holding innocence inside of him from all he had done for Ethan. The abuse he'd taken meant for Ethan, it had never broken him. The scars that had healed because of his werewolf abilities she could see. She could feel the pain from what had been done for the fun of it.

She had felt like she couldn't breathe at one point. The memory of him being buried alive at the age of fourteen had been horrible. Ethan had found him barely in time; he'd already fallen into unconsciousness. She had seen it playing out as Ethan resorted to CPR to bring Aiden back to consciousness.

She brought her hand up letting the light come forward again. She placed it over his heart not taking her eyes away from him. She needed him to accept what she was offering before she could continue what she had started. Everyone had a choice if they wanted to be saved. What she was doing was already breaking some of the rules. She just couldn't stop herself wanting and hoping the answer would be yes. She wanted to save him so badly and not just for Ethan's sake. Aiden was the piece to her heart and soul that she had been missing for so long.

Aiden let a strangled moan escape his lips watching Lydia's hand. The light coming from it should have him scared, but he wasn't. Something kept telling him that she wasn't going to hurt him. He wanted to give her the answer she was questing for, but he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't think he deserved to be saved. He felt like he let his parents down all the time for how he turned out.

Lydia could hear his thoughts from the mark she'd placed on him. "You deserve to have a better life, Aiden. You haven't thrown it away; I couldn't offer you this if you had gone too far." She said. She brought her hand to his face letting the light fade so she didn't burn him this time. "You gave up so much protecting Ethan and yourself. The things you endured, they make my heart ache because I couldn't protect you. Let me save you Aiden, please?"

Aiden closed his eyes, the intensity of the way Lydia was watching him, was making it hard to focus. He nodded hoping it would be what she needed. His entire body felt like it was on fire at the moment. It wasn't anything that could kill him, but his body temperature was rising. He barely heard Lydia saying she needed actual words. "Yes," he finally said.

 **~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing if did then would have been different.**

 **AN: I hadn't planned on writing a follow up with Lydia's side of saving Aiden, but I was asked so I wrote this. I hope it is enjoyed.**

 **Title: Purifying A Broken Soul**

 **Characters: Lydia/Aiden, Ethan/Danny**

 **Summary: Lydia is just like Danny a Guardian Angel. However, she has the job of purifying Aiden's soul. It has more darkness, but he's worth saving.**

 **Chapter 2**

Lydia stood up taking Aiden's hand pulling him to his feet. She didn't say anything as they walked to the bedroom she used at the house. She waited until they were in the room before she turned facing Aiden. She saw the clarity starting to form in his eyes as if he was just understood what she was asking. She touched his shoulder making his clothes vanish from his body. She sent her own away so that they were completely naked. She didn't want to waste time stripping him down. She wanted to be close to him without anymore barriers.

Aiden took in Lydia's body letting a smile form on his face. He had seen her body a few times already. However the lack of light in the coach's office didn't do her justice. "You really are an Angel," he said before closing the distance between them. He kissed her letting his hand slide into her hair.

Lydia moaned feeling Aiden's lips claiming her mouth as they walked back towards the bed. She turned them around so Aiden fell onto the bed first. She smiled hearing the sound he made as they bounced. She pulled free of the kiss moving her lips down to his neck. She loved kissing right above his pulse. Right above where his heart beat against her lips. She gently bit down before sucking hard. She couldn't make the marks last like she had his back though.

Aiden let his hands roam over her body before going down to her ass. He moved his legs farther apart letting her rest between them. His cock aching to be inside of her, but Lydia moved so she was straddling him. "Not so fast, Aid. You have to earn your way into my body this time," She smiled at his confusion. "Put your mouth and hands to better use," she said hoping he would understand. She had already told him that a few times. She wasn't a nun, sure an Angel, but they had their fun too.

It took a moment or so to register what she was saying, but he did. Aiden flipped them over so she was under his body. He kissed her again before moving down her body. He looked into her eyes before running his tongue along her left breast. He gently nipped and sucked at it not bothering to touch her nipple yet. Her moans were going straight to his cock as he switched to her other breast. He still didn't give her what she wanted, skirting around her nipple. He felt her hand trying to guide him to the hardened bud, but he pinned it down.

Aiden licked from the bottom to the top of the valley between her breasts. He listened to Lydia begging him to suck her nipples. He couldn't help being a little rebellious by avoiding them. He let the tip of his tongue ghost around the nipple. He did the same to the other before giving in and sucking the right between his lips.

Lydia cried out in pleasure holding Aiden to her body with her free hand. She arched into his mouth as he pulled the bud between his teeth. She curled her fingers into his hair slightly pulling as he worries her nipple. He moved to the twin letting his thumb brush over the one that he'd just finished with. He didn't hesitate to give the nipple the same he had to the first.

Aiden moaned as she pulled at his hair again. He gently bit down on her nipple before sucking hard. He pulled back right before Lydia could cum from what he was doing. He knew she thought he'd let her cum, but he hadn't. She looked beautiful lying on the bed biting down on her lip. He could swear he could picture a halo if he used his werewolf eyes. He couldn't resist kissing her letting his hand move over her side.

 **~LA AL~**

Lydia's hand found the print on his back causing him to pull back. His head fell to her neck sending pure bliss all the way through his body. It wasn't pain like when she had first made it. He felt so close to cumming as she held her hand there. He was seconds from cumming and then her hand was gone. He was painfully hard, but his orgasm had been denied. He growled out not liking it one bit.

"I can play that game too, Aiden," Lydia said against his ear. "All I have to do is touch my mark on you. I can let you cum or deny you, I don't even have to have one of those cock rings," she grinned touching him once more. She brought him just as close again hearing the whine he let out as she once again denied him.

Aiden pulled back once he had gotten his body somewhat under control. He had been shaking for a moment at the pleasure he'd never felt before. It had gone down into his soul as he felt some of the walls he'd built breaking. He bent claiming her lips putting everything he was feeling into the kiss. From the first time he had touched her in the library he had felt something. Lydia felt like no other werewolf or human ever felt. He had felt something so pure in her touch that it had scared him at first. It had made him want to seek her out every time. Having sex with her had been something he couldn't describe.

Breaking the kiss he moved back to her breasts starting what he had done before. This time he didn't stop when she was on the edge. He gently rolled one nipple between his fingers, sucking the other. It was all it took as Lydia arched up into his mouth flooding his senses with her release. He watched as she went over loving the sounds that left her mouth.

Lydia whimpered looking up into Aiden's eyes as she came down. She felt her powers growing as she got closer to having Aiden completely inside of her. She could feel the slightest bit of his soul when she touched his back. "Don't stop now," she said when he still hadn't moved. She had been longing for a week for this. She wasn't going to let him just stop half way through.

"Just taking in what I haven't been able to before," Aiden said moving his hand along her leg up to her inner thigh. He wasn't that great with words, but he was somehow finding them now. He stood up bringing Lydia to the edge of the bed before he knelt down. Her bottom was right on the edge of the mattress as he breathed in her scent. He parted her folds darting his tongue out licking her juices away.

 **~LA AL~**

Lydia whimpered as his tongue worked cleaning everywhere, but her clit. Just like her nipples he avoided the bundle of nerves. His tongue slid into her opening as if it was his fingers or cock. He hadn't had a chance to explore in the last week. It had been in and out before they could be caught. He was craving the taste that was on his tongue, he wanted even more.

Aiden placed kisses along her southern lips and inner thighs before going where she really wanted him to. He captured the bundle of nerves between his teeth, gently pulling. He ran his tongue over it working it over. He let her clit go before swirling his tongue around it. He went all the way down before moving back up. When she was right on the edge he pulled back hearing her groan as he did so.

"Aiden," Lydia about shouted as she let her wings come out. She couldn't reach his back with her hand at the moment. However, her wings could and she took advantage of that. She let her left one rest completely on her hand print. If he was going to play dirty by denying her then she was too.

Aiden felt the light going through his body racing right to his leaking cock. He barely caught his self as he lost his balance falling forward. He squeezed his eyes shut moaning in complete bliss. Lydia's wing moved from the mark down his back, but it didn't let up as his body temperature rose. Lydia brought him closer than she had before to his release only to deny him once again. He panted lifting his head looking into her eyes that were icy blue, his crimson red. "Please, don't keep denying me. I can't take it again,"

"Then stop denying me. The only way you can cum is if you're inside of me, sweetie. You have almost earned the right to have me." Lydia said as she ran both of her wings over his back. She watched as his body trembled knowing he was dangerously close to cumming.

Aiden moaned turning his head back to Lydia's body. He felt his wolf begging to be joined with Lydia. He wanted it just as badly; he wanted to feel surrounded by her walls. He moved his tongue over her clit before sucking it back into his mouth. He used one of his hands to hold his self up. He thrust his tongue in and out of her opening not stopping this time. He swirled it around sliding it in as far as he could go. When he couldn't reach any farther he added his fingers instead.

Lydia thrust into his mouth wrapping her legs around his head pulling him closer. Her wing pressed against her mark again at his back. She shouted his name as she road out her climax, barely keeping control. She pulled more of the blackness that was clogging Aiden's soul as she did. She closed her eyes letting her head fall back onto the bed. She pulled her wings back feeling Aiden's body shaking. She found the energy to move before pulling him onto the bed.

 **~LA AL~**

"What's happening to me?" Aiden asked barely keeping his eyes open. His body was on fire, but not literally. He was sure he would be dead by now if it was literal. Every time Lydia touched him he felt better. He felt like she was taking all the hate and rage he had used over the years. It had fueled him so he could deal with the things that happened. She wasn't taking his memories, but the pain he'd fed off of when he needed a reason to attack without questions.

"I'm purifying your soul, love," Lydia said moving her hand over his face. "I can feel it trying to break free. It's so beautiful, just needs a little more polishing," she leaned down kissing him letting more darkness come out. She wasn't done with her task yet, but she gave his body a chance to calm down. She had brought him to the brink so many times just to deny him. It was like a phantom orgasm, the emotional release without physically cumming. She had brought the light back into his body some.

Aiden slowed his breathing feeling Lydia's fingers tracing circles over his heart. He wasn't sure how long he could last without being inside of her. He needed the connection, but he couldn't form the words to say it. His heart was racing as if it was trying to break free of his chest. He hadn't felt this feeling his self, but he had through the bond he had with his brother. He now understood what Ethan had meant days before.

Lydia waited a few more minutes before she sat up straddling Aiden's waist. She wrapped her hand around his leaking cock guiding it to her opening. She kept her eyes on him as she sank down onto him. She whimpered as she sat flushed against him, his cock all the way inside of her. She felt his hands go to her waist before she was flipped over onto her back. She smiled as Aiden pulled almost out before thrusting back in.

Aiden kept the pace slow not wanting it to end so soon even though he felt it. He wasn't going to last long; his body was surrounded in every way by Lydia. Her wings, that he could actually see now, were wrapping around his body. He pulled back before moving forward again bringing their lips together. He felt like his body was melting away as they rocked together.

Lydia felt her powers as they turned into pure white light that was radiating from her entire body now. Her wings tightened around Aiden and she placed her hand on the mark she left. She let her walls close around Aiden trapping him inside of her body. "Close your eyes, love," she said before lighting the entire room up with light.

 **~LA AL~**

Aiden didn't stop the howl as his entire body was blasted with Lydia's powers. He felt his orgasm as if it was coming off every inch of him, not just his cock. Even with his eyes closed as tight as they were, he could still see the brightness. The howl died out, but he was still on fire, cumming like he hadn't before. It was like the darkness was seeping out through his cock being destroyed.

The anger and hate was leaving him, the need to kill left too. The need to do anything to keep the rest of the pack happy so he didn't die left him. The need to even be with the pack vanished being replaced with something else, something more. He just wanted two things, his brother, and the angel that was below him.

Lydia slowly pulled her powers back letting her wings unfold from Aiden as they vanished from view. She pulled Aiden down kissing him taking the last bit of darkness from his soul. She didn't have much energy left, but she wiped the tears from his face. She knew that he wouldn't go back to the way he had been. She had brought the memories of his childhood back from the box he'd stuffed them inside his mind. She wanted him to see just how much he could be loved, had been loved.

She felt the last of his cum fall into her body as they rolled on their sides. "Don't worry about the pack," Lydia said in a soft voice. Her hand was resting above Aiden's heart feeling it beating steadily now. The mark on his back had vanished completely as if it had never been there. She could tell he was worried even if they were completely blissed out from what had just happened. It had taken almost all of her energy in doing so. "They can't hurt Ethan or you anymore," she smiled looking up at Aiden.

"How exactly are you planning on stopping three alphas? One that's a demon wolf?" Aiden asked curious as to what Lydia's plan might be. He didn't want her to get hurt, it was too much to risk.

Lydia smiled before gently pushing Aiden's chest so he fell onto his back. She snuggled into his side resting her head on his chest before she answered. "Easy, one I didn't say we were going to stop them. I said they can't hurt you two anymore, which they can't. Not even Deucalion's alpha eyes will be able to see you two," she laughed slightly because it really was funny what they had done.

"Lydia, what did you do?" Aiden asked listening to the Angel in his arms laugh. It was actually nice to hear and he loved it.

"Oh not too much, but if you see them, they won't see you because to them," Lydia paused for a moment drawing it out just a little more. "They won't remember Ethan and you. You two deserve a fresh start; I'm hoping it's with Danny and me,"

"You just saved me from ending up in hell. I don't think I want to ever give you up, Lydia. The way Ethan is with Danny, there is no chance in that happening either," Aiden said feeling like he could sleep for days. "Thank you for what you did," he knew it wasn't going to be easy when they left this room or house.

There was still the matter of the other two packs, but he wasn't going to think about it now. There was plenty of time to worry about tomorrow, something he knew he had now. He had always lived his life one day at a time since he was ten years old. When Lydia had taken everything bad from him he'd saw something.

He had seen the day he had first seen her years ago. He hadn't known it was her then because she had been in a different form. Now he knew it was her that had saved him from death. She had given him a second chance and he wasn't going to mess it up. Lydia wasn't going to let him and he didn't want to.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
